The purpose of this randomized Phase III study was to evaluate the efficacy of additional treatment for patients who had undergone cytoreductive surgery for malignant gliomas. The study has been closed to patient accrual since 1983; a total of 103 patients were entered. There are five surviving patients who continue to be followed with periodic CT scans and neurologic evaluations.